superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Cleveland Show: 2APS21 Credits (2011)
Created by Seth MacFarlene Richard Appel Mike Henry Executive Producers Seth MacFarlene Richard Appel Mike Henry Co-Executive Producers Kirker Butler Matt Silverstein & Dave Jesser Supervising Producers Jonathan Green & Gabe Miller Producers Aseem Batra Clarence Livingston Co-Producers Courtney Lilly Supervising Directors Anthony Lioi Albert Calleros Music by Walter Murphy Produced by Kara Vallow Teleplay by Matt Murray & Aseem Batra Story by Carl Reiner Directed by Oreste Canestrelli Dedicated to Page Wilson 1954-2011 Starring Mike Henry Sanaa Lathan Kevin Michael Richardson Reagan Gomez Jason Sudeikis and Seth MacFarlene Also Starring Aseem Batra Alex Borstein Glenn Howerton Jamie Kennedy Bruce McGill Carl Reiner Sue Scott T-Pain Will.i.am Page Wilson Executive Story Editors Matt Murray Aaron Lee Julius Sharpe Story Editors Kevin Biggins & Travis Bowe Mehar Sethi Staff Writer Chadd Gindin Main Title Music by Walter Murphy Editor Kirk Benson Casting by Linda Lamontagne, C.S.A. Animation Producer Brandi Young Co-Producer Eli Dolleman Associate Producer Karin Perotta Production Controller Liddane Sanders Consulting Producer John Jacobs Assistant Director Bryan Francis Storyboard Artists Jeff Mednikow Paul Lee Production Managers Caitlin Alexander Nicki Hill Post Production Supervisor Amy Reynolds Production Consultant Patrick Henry Character Design David Colman Jon Healy Carlos R. Ortega Hans Ranum Keith Wong Prop Design Bob Dever Jon Fisher Background Design Bradley J. Gake Steve Meyers Roger Oda John Seymore Vladi Rubizhevsky Color Supervisor Kersti Myberg Color Design Sandra Calleros Adriana Galvez Janice Kubo Carol Wyatt Timing Supervisors Patrick Buchanan Douglas Gallery Animation Timers Eric Bryan Jamie H. Huang Maureen Mlynarczyk Tom Pope Checkers Glenn M. Higa Denise Mitchell Animatic Editors David A. Craig Barbara Ann Duffy Dao Le Jeffrey Perlmutter Storyboard Revisionists Moon Choi Clay Christman Bruce B. Heller Phil Hernandez Young Chan Jeon Andre Nieves Antony Mazzotta Matt Sullivan Retake Directors Glenn Dion Tricia Garcia Ken Wong Retake Assistant Director Ray Claffey Assistant Editor Dennis McElroy Compositing Supervisor Andy Joliff Retake Coordinators Yvette Espinosa Mary Howie Retake Production Assistant Christopher Sacco Audio Coordinator Nathan Schafer Production Coordinators Leilah Behrmann Suzy Campos Sophia Monico Animation Production Assistants Kaya Dzankich Alexandria Friedman Adrienne Lee Henry Montgomery Adam Rickabus First Assistant Accountant James Martin Payroll Accountant Jordan DiNapoli Assistant Accountant B.J. Ford Promotions Coordinator Leslie E.A. Rider Office Manager Rochelle Linder Assistant Office Manager Jennifer Beltrami Casting Associate Pam Hyatt Casting Assistant Melissa Aives It Support Steven Luckett Stephen Manders Jason Pittman Assistants to Seth MacFarlene Artie Johann Jaydi Samuels Assistant to Richard Appel Freddy Hakimi Assistant to Mike Henry Alexandria Gaines Assistants to Kara Vallow Allie Crane Lindsay Flinn Writers' Assistants Ethan Banville George Igoe Dan Peck Steven Ross Assistant to Animation Producer Sarah Longueuiel Production Assistants Noelle Fuaco Eddie Mega Alexander Ruggie Megan Scully Overseas Animation Supervisor Carl Linton Episodic Animation Directors Sungsoo Bang Jaeok Jung Kihong Jung Production Staff Scarlet Sookyung Kim Mikyung Kim Agatha Sarim Kim Sequence Animation Directors Wonkyoo Gang Yoosung Kim Sahak Hong Eunah Yoon Yungmi Lee Overseas Animation Production by Digital eMation, Inc. Re-Recording Mixer Jim Fitzpatric C.A.S. Assistant Sound Edittor Aaron Diecker Sound Editor Jeremy Olsen Sound Supervisor Bob Newlan Music Editor Stan Jones Track Reader Slightly Off Track Lip Assignment Cheryl Hughart Adela Schwab Post Production Sound Technicolor Sound Services Todd-Ao Post Production Facility Keep Me Posted Presented in Dolby THE PERSONS IN THIS FILM ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS OR EVENTS IS UNINTENTIONAL. THE CLEVELAND SHOW EPISODE #2APS21 COPYRIGHT © 2011 'TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this Motion Picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This Motion Picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Cleveland Show and The Cleveland Show characters TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. >N.A.B Produced at: Fox Television Animation Persons Unknown Productions Happy Jack Productions Fuzzy Door Productions 20TH Century Fox Television A News Corporation Company Category:Fuzzy Door Productions Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:End Credits Category:Persons Unknown Productions Category:Fox Television Animation Category:Happy Jack Productions Category:Fox Network